


Make It Work

by Katryusha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, USUK - Freeform, USUK Summer Festival Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryusha/pseuds/Katryusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred continues optimistic even as he is forced to mate with an omega he knows nothing about. Though, it might just all work out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Second time I participate in an event by the usuknetwork… and this is my USUK Summer Exchange fic for Chunbunny, xD Despite the way the summary might sound it’s not all that dramatic or angsty :P
> 
> Beta-ed by Gallifreyanlibertea, thanks, Mana!! C:

If anyone asked how was Alfred feeling at the moment, he would laugh and pretend everything was all right.

_It wasn’t._

Of course it wasn’t. Alfred was internally shaking, anxiety gripping him like a vice at what was to come. He was going to mate with his Queen tonight, his soon-to-be mate, his omega, his Arthur.

_He didn’t know Arthur._

Alfred had seen him for less than ten minutes before the omega was whisked away, both at the coronation and wedding. It made Alfred frustrated, scared and nervous as all hell.

_He was going to have sex with him tonight! He was going to be tied to the other for the rest of his life!_

Alfred was starting to hate Spades’ traditions. The King wasn’t supposed to see his Queen before they mated. How stupid could that be? But that had been drilled into his head since he was a young boy and he had never questioned it.

His parents didn’t love each other. Sure, they were good friends, but they didn’t want the thing he wanted the most with another person: love. Not in the platonic friend love nor the family kind either.

Alfred wanted somebody he could kiss good-morning and goodnight, somebody he could share his time, interests and honest opinions with. Somebody who would accept his childish personality, somebody who would be there for him when he was too tired and the world was simply too much, and lastly, but not entirely important, somebody who he could make love to without it being with the sole purpose of impregnating.

It was simply too bad he couldn’t choose that person. They were chosen for him, by magic apparently. The Spades’ magic would choose his mate, how unfair.

The night had come, the Queen’s heat had started and he was to be lead to him, locked in the Queen’s chamber for a week and obligated to mate with him. He had to, for the well-being of his Kingdom, for their future.

He had tried to stay optimist however, because, maybe, just maybe, he could love this Arthur in the future. He wished so.

_Thud._

The door had been locked behind him.

He was going to have sex, because no, _no_ , this wasn’t making love, this was simply fucking, there was no love here (yet, he hoped).

Alfred knew what he had to do. Arthur knew what he had to do. They both knew what they had to do, yet Alfred was still nervous and shaking all over as he stripped himself of his clothes. He hadn’t dared to look at the omega. However, the scent was making his alpha instincts go haywire, and despite that, he restrained.

For a brief moment he wondered how Arthur was fairing amidst all this.

Was the omega as nervous as he was?

The King finally glanced at his (awfully quiet) Queen as he unbuttoned his trousers, almost tripping and falling over the piece of clothing. He jumped on one foot like a clumsy clown for a few moments before regaining his balance. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the omega that was definitely more than ready to take an alpha inside with how much he leaked.

Arthur was lying face down in the middle of the bed with a pillow beneath his hips to raise his ass, and for him, Alfred, to have easy access. It was a position to ensure that no seed was lost and, once again, Spades’ tradition demanded so, guaranteeing that this way one would get pregnant for sure.

Alfred called bullshit, but what could he do about it? Even though he was King, traditions were to be maintained. That’s what he had been told time and time again.

The alpha approached the bed, hesitant, feeling like a wolf about to pounce a trapped bunny.

“Arthur?” He called out softly, sweat dripping down his temple, his heart was thundering like crazy and his face was as red as tomato. He was nervous like never before, his brows furrowing as he bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

“Get on with it.” Came the clipped, short reply. The omega’s voice sounded tense, stressed, but also defeated and tired.

Alfred’s shoulders sagged, it wasn’t the same voice he had heard at the wedding and coronation, that voice had been strong, hopeful, lively…

Alfred pressed his lips together, the crease between his brows increasing, he kneeled on the bed, hands fisting as he trying to remain calm and collected, and not jump the omega.

“Arth—”

“Get. On. With. It.” He hissed through gritted teeth, legs spreading, and Alfred almost lost himself to the scent, to the daze of pleasure as he eyed the wet, gaping hole that begged to be filled.

Alfred realized, almost shamefully, that he was as hard as rock as he looked down at himself. The King growled lowly and massaged the bridge of his nose, his inner alpha wasn’t liking how the omega was sounding at all.

Arthur shifted, body moving just a bit more up the pillow, moving so gracefully even in the position he was, Alfred’s eyes followed every curve and dip, and although he couldn’t see the omega’s face, his body was pleasing him already and then, there it was, that little sound, a moan, escaped the Queen’s lips and Alfred felt himself salivating at how wonderful it sounded.

His cock pulsed with need for what was in front of him and Alfred couldn’t deny his need any more right now, he pushed a finger inside, even though it seemed pretty useless with how well it slipped in.

 _Oh_ , but the moan he got in return was heaven, he wanted to hear more, _more, more_.

No need to say he was a virgin. He thought of himself as a fast learner, even though all he had learnt about sex had been from books. He was very keen on exploring this, it seemed he wasn’t doing too bad since Arthur couldn’t stop moaning and squirming or maybe he was just loud in bed.

He pushed another finger inside, prodding, massaging and stretching the slicked hole unnecessarily so, but he wanted to try it, see how it was. Alfred was still a bit nervous though, not sure of where he should touch or hold… The alpha gulped, his free hand grasping Arthur’s hips to hold him still. He needed to act secure of himself, pretend that he _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

Alfred wondered if Arthur was a virgin.

A third finger wormed its way inside, Alfred was marvelled at how Arthur’s back arched as he rubbed something inside him and his voice got caught in his throat, the alpha felt his pride swell.

Alfred’s hand freed the omega’s hip as he then took his fingers out. He heard the omega whine before the alpha loomed above him, nudging the tip of his member against Arthur’s entrance. Alfred took a deep breath, positioning his hands on either side of the omega’s head to support himself.

The King pushed inside, gasping at how good it felt, his member being tightly gripped, immersed in wet heat. Alfred felt his control faltering as he sunk all the way in, his alpha instincts wanting nothing more than to pound the omega into the mattress.

But he restrained, suppressing his inner alpha. He wanted to enjoy this, conscious of what he was doing yet not giving in to the haze of pleasure that clouded his mind, making him unable to think rationally.

He almost lost himself, though, as he pulled back until only the tip was inside, and then slowly pushed back in. He froze when instead of a wanton moan, he got a whimper, the shoulders beneath him hunching, shaking with sobs. Alfred immediately stopped, brows furrowing in worry. He gently pushed inside and lowered himself down, covering the omega’s body with his own.

To be honest, Alfred had no idea what he was doing, but following his instincts got him on the right track most of the time, and now he didn’t know what to do besides following his instincts, so that’s what he did.

Alfred stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what he could say all the while holding himself back from moving.

“Arthur, why are you crying?” He tried, not knowing what else to ask. He felt the omega flinch, tensing, tightening around him so much that Alfred had to grit his teeth.

His Queen didn’t answer, Alfred nuzzled his hair, sniffing, he realized he quite liked this omega’s scent. His head trailed down and he kissed the nape and the side of his neck. The omega was still tense, clenching and unclenching around him, it was driving Alfred up a wall.

“Arthur.” He growled, sounding more threatening than he had wanted to, the omega stilled completely, even his sounds. Alfred grew more worried, what should he do? “I’m sorry.”

What was he even apologizing for?

The omega shook his head.

Alfred sighed. He looked around, fearing someone would come barging in any moment now at the idea he had, but everything was quiet.

The alpha pulled out with a hiss and before Arthur made any sound or question, he grabbed his arm and rolled him over to face him.

Alfred’s heart skipped a beat, he breathlessly stared down at Arthur’s eyes, such pretty eyes, he could finally see them clearly. He cupped the omega’s cheeks and cleaned away the tears with his thumbs, offering a gentle smile at the other, but all he received in return was a grimace. The omega biting his lip to prevent a sob from coming out, his eyes glistening beautifully with unshed tears and his cheeks flushed bright red.

Alfred thought he was beautiful.

“S-Stop staring at me, you i-idiot.” Alfred released a breathless chuckle, brushing a hand through the omega’s soft hair.

“Why should I? You’re beautiful.” Even with the rather large eyebrows, the King didn’t find a single thing wrong with his Queen. Arthur’s face turned scarlet, fuzzy brows knitting together as he pouted and looked away from him, Alfred grinned.

“I’m not.” He murmured bashfully, before his expression hardened, “Stop this right now, you’re breaking the tradition.” Arthur tried to roll back to his first position, but Alfred stopped him, pinning him to the bed.

“You were crying, I want you to tell me why.” He pressed.

“It’s nothing, don’t bother. You and I both know what we’re here for, so get to it already.” Alfred felt his temper flare, he frowned and gripped the omega’s legs, placing them over his shoulders and then penetrated him again.

Arthur gasped and then groaned as Alfred sank inside again, the alpha didn’t stop this time though, Arthur wanted to get this over with? Fine, then.

He started thrusting, his hands roaming all over his Queen’s legs, exploring the soft skin eagerly. Alfred leaned down, noticing the omega’s flexibility with satisfaction. He eyed the two hard pink nubs on the omega’s chest with curiosity, licking one and hearing Arthur choke on his breath, his back arching, legs wrapping around his shoulders, trying to bring him closer while hands tried to do the opposite and push him away—

“N-no— We shouldn’t— Aahh— Mhh—”

Alfred kissed him, it was sloppy, too much tongue, too much teeth, yet Alfred felt fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he kissed the omega. His thrusting slowed, becoming more gentle, grinding his hips up just slightly, and then Arthur broke away to throw his head back and scream.

The King stared with lust glazed eyes, bliss overwhelming his mind at that creamy, unblemished neck. He wanted to mark this beautiful omega all over and maybe it was just the desire talking, influenced by the heat scent of a fertile omega, but he started kissing Arthur all over his cheeks, trailing downwards to his jaw and his neck and collarbone, nibbling, licking, kissing.

Arthur couldn’t seem to muster any words only gibberish. Alfred could see he was struggling to say something coherent, but the alpha didn’t let him, exploring the body beneath him greedily, touching him everywhere and anywhere he could reach.

And then the omega came, with a long drawn out moan that had Alfred growling in pleasure as he thrusted slowly but firmly and soon after he was the one coming, knot forming and securing them in place. As Arthur was still in his climax high, Alfred bit him on the junction between his neck and shoulder, hard, his teeth breaking through the skin.

Alfred lapped at the blood softly and nuzzled his neck. Arthur started crying again.

The alpha sighed, straightening a bit, he lowered Arthur’s legs from his shoulders, and then, grabbing the omega by the waist, rolled over, switching their positions. Alfred ran a hand through Arthur’s hair as his other one rubbed circles on his lower back.

“Why are you crying, Arthur?” He tried to ask again, although he suspected of what the answer was.

The omega sobbed into his neck, trembling all over, Alfred felt guilt and regret bubbling inside him, his heart breaking at the sight.

“I didn’t want this—” Arthur started, voice muffled, and broken by the sobs, Alfred hummed, “I didn’t want to become Q-Queen— I don’t want to be Queen! I don’t want to become a simple breeding machine for the wellbeing of this bloody Kingdom!”

He hit Alfred’s chest multiple times with his fists, but there was no real strength behind it.

“You’re not a “simple breeding machine”,” Alfred started, struggling with his words, “You’re my Queen, you’re the future of this “bloody Kingdom”.” The alpha said, imitating the omega’s accent teasingly. Serious conversations weren’t his forte. “And, you’re my mate, even though I don’t love you—” Arthur flinched as if he had been slapped and Alfred grimaced at his choice of wording, but continued either way, “Like, of course I don’t love you now, but I want to learn about you, I want to be a good mate for you, I want to be your King, your alpha, your lover, in the future, hopefully,” Then he hastily added, “If you’ll let me, that is…”

Arthur’s sobs had stopped, Alfred stopped his hands, unsure if he should continue or stop and pull away. The omega shifted and looked up at Alfred with those big green eyes that were red and puffy from all the crying. The alpha could see the fear, the hope, the hesitation and anxiety hiding behind the two gems although their owner seemed to put a tough front.

Alfred smiled softly, wanting to assure Arthur that he was going to try, he was going to try and fall in love with the omega.

“You won’t love me.” The cracked voice sounded, raspy and low. Alfred blinked and stared with an eyebrow raised as the clear green eyes glazed over with new tears.

“Wha—”

“You won’t love me! No one loves me!” He shouted, sitting up in his lap, and before Alfred could even open his mouth the omega continued, “I’m stubborn, short-tempered, ugly, scrawny, I have these gigantic brows, I can’t cook—”

Alfred kissed him again. Again and again, until Arthur finally stopped resisting and kissed back, it was still sloppy, it was a mess, but it made the omega shut up.

“Listen, Arthur, I don’t know you, you don’t know me. We’re both in this mess and we should make the best of it. You’re telling me all this for what? You’re still stuck with me, silly.” He grinned boyishly, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist in a hug, he continued, “So what if you have all those faults? No one is perfect, Artie~” The omega’s nose wrinkled at the nickname, Alfred found it cute, “You’ll see soon enough that I have my own imperfections too. We’ll just have to make the best of it.”

Arthur stared blankly for a few moments before starting to cry all over again, burying his head in the alpha’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around his torso. Alfred nuzzled his hair and wondered if his Queen was actually this much of a cry-baby or it was just the heat hormones making him emotional. He hoped for the latter.

So, maybe he didn’t love Arthur, didn’t even knew him well, but he could always learn, they had their whole lives ahead, he had time, this could work, he would make it work.

Alfred laid down, pulling Arthur with him, his Queen was already dozing off, but his knot hadn’t subsided yet, although it wouldn’t be long. He kissed the omega’s forehead, using a hand to clean away the trail of dry tears on his cheeks. His cheeks flushed slightly, and he chuckled quietly when Arthur cuddled closer to him, it was adorable.

 _Yeah_ , Alfred thought, _this could work._


End file.
